


Gummi Shorts

by ShiTiger



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Gummi Bear episode rewrites and original ficlets.  I have some longer stories planned, but this set will be short and fun.  Slashy (usually Gusto x Gruffi). Chapter 4: Island Lost, Artist Found (Chummi x Gusto).
Relationships: Chummi Gummi/Gusto Gummi, Gruffi Gummi/Gusto Gummi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Season 6: King Igthorn

**Season 6: King Igthorn part 1 and 2.**

What if Gruffi and Gusto didn’t escape the dungeon in time?

“Ah, there are my favorite prisoners!” Igthorn announced, as he approached the occupied dungeon cell.

“You won’t get away with this, Igthorn!” Gruffi yelled. The brown gummi bear gripped the iron bars of the cell tightly as he glared up at the pompous human.

“But I just did. And now your secret is out,” said the purple-clad man, as he stepped with a flourish to reveal his royal prisoners.

“King Gregor,” Gruffi yelped, backing away from the bars. He bumped into Gusto, who grabbed his shoulders to balance him. They both stood in stunned silence as the cell door was opened, and the human king and princess were shoved inside with them.

“Enjoy your stay in the dungeon, Greg. I have a kingdom to run.” Igthorn ascended the staircase, laughing obnoxiously the entire way.

“Gummi bears,” Gregor finally said aloud, his gaze flickering between the two fully-clothed bears in amazement. 

“What do we do now, Gruffamundo?” Gusto asked, turning his attention to his slightly shorter companion.

“I-I don’t know,” Gruffi admitted. 

“I’m so sorry, Gruffi,” Calla sobbed, rubbing her eyes. 

Gruffi’s expression softened, and he pulled away from Gusto to approach the princess. Taking her hand, he patted it gently. “No use crying over spilled gummi berry juice, Calla.” He turned his attention to the king. “Can we trust you to keep our existence a secret, King Gregor?”

“A secret? But why?” Gregor asked, taking in the familiarity between his daughter and the gummi bears.

“The world just isn’t ready for gummi bears to come out of hiding, your highness,” explained the blue bear, stepping closer.

“Yeah. The more humans that know about us, the worse it will be…” Gruffi said, only to be interrupted by a loud voice outside the door.

“Egad! Gummi bears!” Sir Tuxford yelped, stumbling back against the knights behind him. 

“That’s just great,” Gruffi groaned, rubbing his forehead to ward off an oncoming headache.

“Gruffi, I’m sorry. We didn’t realize you were trapped down here, too.” Cavin stepped to the front of the group, wringing his hands in front of him as he gazed around at the people and bears in the cell.

“It’s fine, Cavin,” sighed the brown bear, stepping up to the bars to glare at the knights. “You’d better keep your weapons where I can see them.”

“Can you really grant wishes?” one of the knights asked.

“Or give pots of gold?”

Gusto couldn’t help laughing aloud at the thought. “Hear that, Gruffamundo? They think we’re genies and leprechauns. Oh man, I wish I had my sketchbook right now.”

“We don’t grant wishes, and we certainly don’t have any use for gold. Unless Grammi wants to buy some new pots and pans,” said Gruffi.

“Prisoners escaping!”

The knights turned to see two ogres stomping down the dungeon steps. “To arms, men!” yelled Sir Tuxford. In the skirmish, the ogres didn’t notice Cavin snatching the keys, and unlocking the cell door.

“You’re the best, Cavin,” said Gusto, shaking the boy’s hand.

“We need to get out of here,” said the boy. He began to lead the king, princess, and gummi bears down the hallway, away from the knights and ogres. 

“It seems that you and Cavin have been keeping secrets,” the king chuckled, glancing down at his daughter.

“Yes, father, but we never intended to harm anyone,” said Calla, casting a pleasant smile at the boy next to her.

“It’s true, your majesty. The gummi bears are our friends, and they’ve helped the kingdom more times that I can count,” insisted Cavin. Ahead of them, Gusto and Gruffi were now leading the way.

“They never did introduce themselves. Gruffamundo… was it?” the king asked, turning his attention to the gummi bears.

“Actually, it’s Gruffi and Gusto. Gusto just likes to make up nicknames for people. Gruffi is loyal and protective, and Gusto is an artist,” said Calvin, as they bounded up the far stairs after the gummi bears.

“Gruffi and Gusto. What curious names,” King Gregor mused to himself. When this was all over, he would make sure those bears received the highest medal of honor for their service to the kingdom.


	2. Accidental Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusto accidentally kisses Gruffi, and it all goes uphill from there.

“That was brilliant, Gruffi!” Gusto threw his arms around his friend, and pulled him close, intending to brush their cheeks together. The brown bear turned his head at the last moment, and their lips pressed together instead. Gusto quickly pulled back, mistaking the stunned expression on his friend’s face for distress. “I’m sorry, Gruffi. I-I didn’t mean to kiss you without asking first.”

“Huh?” Gruffi shook his head, his lips tingling from the press of the artist’s soft lips against his own. “So, hypothetically speaking, if you had asked, and I had said yes..?”

Gusto blinked in amazement, before a sly grin spread over his lips. “Well, in that case – hypothetically speaking, I would have given you a much better kiss than that.” The blue bear took a step closer, using his slightly taller height to press the other bear against a tree. “After all, I’ve been flirting with you for a while now.”

“You have?” the handyman gulped, his cheeks flushing red in the setting sunlight. “Wait, how long have you been flirting with me?”

“Since we were on the island,” Gusto admitted, his free hand on his own hip, as the other pressed against the tree behind Gruffi’s head.

“The island? That was over a year ago,” Gruffi argued.

“It’s my hat, isn’t it? You don’t like it,” Gusto said, echoing the words he’d used back on the island.

“That was flirting?”

“Come on, GruffGruff. We had a teen in our midst. I couldn’t exactly come out and ask you to pose for me – au naturel,” the artist purred. 

“Gusto!” Gruffi gasped, his cheeks ablaze.

The taller bear began to laugh, running his free hand through his lock of blue hair. “Sorry, Gruffi. You’re adorable.” He leaned forward, and pressed the lightest of kisses to the other bear’s nose.

The handyman huffed loudly. “This is what I get for falling for an artist.”

Gusto froze, drawing in a shocked breath. “Come again?”

It was Gruffi’s turn to look smug as he grasped the artist by the waist, and pulled him closer. “You heard what I said. Come here, you.” The rest of Gusto’s words were swallowed up as Gruffi kissed him soundly. 

* * *

“What’s this?” Igthorn wondered aloud, eyeing the fabric that was randomly draped over several gummi berry bushes. “Could it be...?”

“Could it be what, Dukey?” Toadwart asked, stepping up next to him.

Igthorn stood up straight, pointing into the air. “Gummi bears! There must be a stream nearby. We’ll catch then while they’re swimming.”

“Good idea, oh intuitive one,” said the littlest ogre, clapping his hands together.

“Shuuu… Not so loud, you dolt. You and the other ogres be ready to strike on my command,” Igthorn whispered, sneaking closer to the bushes. He parted the leaves, and peeked through. There was a long pause, and then Duke Igthorn slowly withdrew, turning to face the ogres with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

“Now, Dukey?” Toadwart asked.

“I’ve changed my mind,” said Igthorn, waving the ogres away from the bushes. “We won’t be catching gummi bears today.”

Toadwart scratched his head. “But why not? Gummi bears are right through those bushes.”

“They’re **busy** , and that’s all I’m going to say. Let’s go,” Duke Igthorn snarled, stomping back toward the road with Gad and Zook trailing after him.

“Hmmm… What Dukey see that change his mind? Toady take a little peek.” The diminutive green ogre slipped back to the bushes, and stuck his head through the leaves. He spotted the gummies instantly. The brown one had the blue one pinned to the ground, and they were… Oh. Toadwart pulled his head back, a bright crimson flush lighting up his green cheeks. “Why can’t poor Toady be as lucky in love as gummi bears?” the ogre mumbled to himself. With his thoughts now on his beloved Dukey, he rushed to rejoin the group.

* * *

“Did you hear something?” Gruffi asked, pushing himself up to glance around the clearing. 

“Awww… you’re hearing things, Gruffamundo.” Two blue hands reached up to wrap around his bare neck. “Now come back down here, and finish what you started.”

Gruffi gulped loudly, his heart racing in his chest as he took in the rather disheveled artist beneath him. “We’re… um, we’re rather exposed out here.”

“We are,” Gusto agreed pleasantly.

“What say we head back to your place. It’s getting a little chilly,” Gruffi suggested, reluctantly getting to his feet. “How did our clothes get way up there?”

Gusto chuckled as he rolled onto his knees, and pushed himself up, making sure to wiggle his hips as he did so. A sly glance to the side revealed that the other bear had definitely noticed. “Guess we were a bit more amorous than we thought.”

“What if humans had seen us?” the handyman asked, tugging at the clothing he could reach. He tossed the brown tunic, and red scarf to Gusto, before eyeing his own tunic that was just out of reach.

“Let me get that for you, Gruffarooni,” said the artist, pressing close to Gruffi’s back as he snagged the shorter bear’s clothing from the bushes.

“Oh no you don’t,” Gruffi protested, quickly stepping away. He turned to the artist with a determined frown on his face. “It was your flirting that got us into this mess. You might have spent 12 years on a deserted island, doing who knows what, but I’m a **proper** gummi.”

Gusto’s heart sank. This was it. Gruffi was going to turn him down. He just got caught up in the moment, and now he was going to tell Gusto that the whole thing has been a mistake!

“If we’re going to… to, um, to do the _mating_ thing…” The handyman’s cheeks reddened, and his fingers twitched awkwardly.

Gusto perked up a bit, waiting with baited breath for the muscular bear to continue.

“Ahem, that is to say…” Gruffi took in a breath, and let out a deep sigh. “I’m not good at this,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Against my better judgement, I like you, you crazy artist. So I… I’d like to see where this relationship goes.”

Gusto let out a squeal as Gruffi held out a hand to him, noting the adorably bashful look on the older bear’s face. “Oh, Gruffi. Don’t apologize. I like you, too, remember.” He quickly took the other bear’s hand, and squeezed it. “Now, let’s get you back to my place. If you’re up for it, well…” Gusto leaned close, and whispered in his lover’s ear, “I’d like to see you _au naturel_ again.”

“What did I do to deserve this?” Gruffi groaned, but a shy smile on his lips took the bite out of his words. 

“You rescued me from certain doom, which makes you my knight in gummi armor!” Gusto laughed, racing ahead as he pulled the brown bear along.

“Whatever you say, princess,” Gruffi shot back.

“Hey, you know princesses are stronger than they look. And besides, I’d look great in a dress,” Gusto insisted. They disappeared into a quick tunnel, and the forest was silent once more.


	3. For Who the Spell Holds

**S2, Ep6: For Who the Spell Holds**

Idea: Gruffi gets stuck in the invisible barrier, and Gusto walks in. Also, pretending this episode came after they rescued Gusto from the island in (S2, E12).

* * *

“So, we can get in, but Gruffi can’t get out?” Gusto clarified, eyeing the other gummi bear standing a foot away from him. It didn’t look like there was a barrier spell around him, but Gruffi was clearly trapped in that small space, unable to escape.

“Yep,” said Zummi. “I just need to find a counter spell…”

“Hey, mind looking at that wall for a minute, ZumZum?” asked the artist, pushing the elderly bear lightly away from the barrier.

“Well, I suppose. What am I looking for?” Zummi asked, peering closely at the wall Gusto had pointed out.

Gusto turned around to see Gruffi staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t even think about it…” the handyman began to say, before the blue bear surged through the barrier, and swept him into his arms.

**SMOOCH!**

“Whoa…” Gruffi’s head was spinning when the artist released him and stepped back, making his way quickly to the door. 

“See you later, handsome!”

“Get back here, you – you TEASE!” Gruffi yelled, shaking his fist at the now empty doorway.

“Oh my. You boys certainly enjoy each other’s company,” chuckled Zummi.

“Yeah, yeah. Now can you find a way to drop this shield, so I can catch up with him,” the handyman grumbled, sitting down on the floor with a huff.

“Ah, to be young and in love again,” sighed Zummi, humming as he turned the pages of the great book.


	4. Island Lost, Artist Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare pairing: Chummi x Gusto. (Chummi appears in S2. Ep1)

It was just Chummi’s luck that his airship’s balloon sprung a leak as it was flying over a strange island that appeared to be trapped in the middle of a sinkhole. His initial plan had been to set his ship down as gently as possible, make the necessary repairs, and then leave before the island finally sunk into the ocean. What he hadn’t expected to run into was another Gummi Bear.

Augustus Gummi, Gusto for short, was a slender artist with blue fur. He wore a brown tunic with a red scarf, and a sunflower yellow cap. In fact, Chummi’s first thoughts upon meeting the artist had been: _‘He’s rather easy on the eyes, isn’t he?’_ and _‘Rather chatty fellow, but that is to be expected after spending 12 long years alone on an island with only a parrot to converse with.’_ And the most predominant thought, by far, was _‘That eccentric bear had better settle down soon, or I’ll…’_ Well, those silent words were quickly lost to the wind as Chummi recalled the delighted look Gusto had pierced him with the moment their eyes had met. And the blond bear _was_ the newcomer to the island, so he couldn’t really blame the artist for keeping to his own schedule. 

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, and Chummi grumbled under his breath as he pulled his blanket closer. The straw beneath him was already difficult to sleep on, and with the artist making all that racket, he’d be lucky to stay awake through the repairs the following day.

* * *

“You kept me up all night last night,” Chummi grumbled, frowning at the shorter gummi. He’d managed to get a decent amount of repairs done to the ship, despite the yawns that had permeated his waking hours, and now they were settled around the table eating the dinner that Gusto had foraged. 

“I’m sorry, ChumChum. I’m an artist. I need to work when the inspiration strikes!” the blue bear insisted.

Chummi’s frown only deepened, and he tossed the now-empty coconut to the side as he rose from his seat. Without a word, he circled the little table, and focused a deliberately intimidating gaze upon the shorter gummi. As the silence stretched between them, Gusto seemed to wilt, his eyes flickering around the room nervously.

“You’re lookin’ a little upset there, big guy,” the artist finally said, his fingers drumming against his own coconut. 

Chummi sighed, and then grabbed the other gummi by the hand, hefting him to his feet. “It can’t be helped. I guess I’ll have to wear you out tonight if I want to get any sleep.”

“W-What? Wear me out? Chummi, what are you even…” Gusto’s words were interrupted by a gasp as the bigger bear leaned down to nuzzle his soft neck fur. He let out a groan as Chummi unknotted his red scarf, and tossed it aside, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

When Chummi finally pulled back, it was to the sight of his lovely artist wearing the most deliciously disheveled look. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth slightly parted, his cap askew. All in all, it was a delightful picture, more beautiful than any of Gusto’s paintings.

“You can say no, Gus. I won’t be offended,” Chummi told him. 

The artist’s eyes focused on him. “What?”

Chummi pulled back a little more, clenching his hands against his tunic to avoid the temptation of trailing his fingers through the other gummi’s beautiful fur. “Say no,” he repeated softly, “and we’ll stop.”

Gusto blinked at him, and then his arms stretched out, wrapping around Chummi’s neck to pull him back down. Moments before their lips sealed together, Gusto whispered, “Yes.”

* * *

When Chummi awoke, the lithe form of his favorite artist was curled against him, using the bigger gummi’s bare chest as a pillow. Chummi couldn’t help letting out a low chuckle as he tailed his fingers up and down his lover’s side, curious to see where this new development would lead.

“Mmmm… A gummi could get used to this,” Gusto purred, stifling a yawn as he cuddled closer. “Especially this blanket,” the artist added, tugging the covers back up to his chest.

“Are you saying you only like me for my blanket?” Chummi teased, bopping the blue bear on the nose. 

“Of course not. I rather like the whole package,” Gusto insisted, leaning up to seal their lips together. Their morning kisses were unhurried and tender, accompanied by the press of their bodies beneath the shadows of the blanket.

“Sorry,” Chummi sighed, even as he pulled back from his delicate lover. “I really do need to finish the repairs on my ship. This island is reaching its end, and I want to make sure we escape in time.”

“I know,” Gusto whispered, his hooded gaze focusing on the hole in the ship’s wall where his beloved masterpiece waited for the perfect moment. A perfect moment that he would never witness if he wanted to survive, and see where his new relationship would take him. 

“Do you need to pack anything? I can handle the repairs if you want to finish your… dragon-thing,” Chummi offered.

Gusto shook his head. “My masterpiece is complete.” He glanced around the room, and then slid out from under the blanket. “If you have the room, I’d like to take a few of my paintings with me, and my supplies, of course.”

“I do have the room,” Chummi promised. It would be a tight squeeze, but he’d risk it to make his artist smile.

“Okay,” Gusto sighed, abruptly spinning around to wrap his arms around the bigger gummi. 

“I like you, too, Gus,” chuckled Chummi, returning the hug. All too soon, they separated to pull on their clothing. 

Artie Deco flew through the hole, and landed on Gusto’s shoulder. “Time to go? Squawk!”

Gusto laughed, tickling the parrot under his beak. “Yeah, Artie. I guess it is. Let’s grab what we need, and get out of here.”

* * *

The dragon’s fire erupted just as Gusto had planned. And as the dragon breathed fire, the island rumbled loudly. From the safety of the airship, Gusto watched as the foundation beneath the island began to crumble, sending his home of 12 years into the depths of the sinkhole. A flurry of birds took flight, escaping certain doom with only moments to spare.

“There it goes. Twelve years of work. Gone!” Gusto sighed dramatically, turning his back on the scene. 

“It was magnificent while it lasted,” Chummi insisted. He slipped across the deck to wrap his arms around his lover’s shoulders, tugging him close. “When we find the Great Gummies, you’ll be the greatest artist of them all.”

“Thanks, Chumamundo. Say, is there anything I can do to help out around here?” the artist asked, glancing around the airship. 

“Why don’t you paint the horizon, and I’ll let you know when I need some help, okay?” offered Chummi, well aware that his lover was less mechanically inclined.

“Alright. A painting or two would liven up this ship,” Gusto said, snatching up his art supplies. 

“Good, good. I look forward to seeing your work,” Chummi said. Truth be told, he was much more interested in seeing his artist happy. The art itself couldn’t brighten up his day like Augustus Gummi could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A rare pairing, and likely the only fic I’ll write with these two. I have to say, I think they’d be cute together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disney+ is bringing back some old memories. The first short wasn’t very shippy, but Gruffi/Gusto are my Gummi Bear OTP, so I’ll be focusing on them quite a bit.


End file.
